new_storm_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zodions
Zodions are the result of demonic transmutation of a human. This occurs from either a series of rituals to curse or alter several organic components to be infused with demonic attributes, such as their aura, ki or will. In some cases it's known that some people infused the very soul of demons within their body or with their soul. For a short explanation: Your star sign is almost always the basis of your zodion body, it's element will always be your primary attributes. Mental illness causes effects in your Zodion's basic movements no escaping them, even as a demon. And overall any negative aspects of yourself are turned up to 11 by the negative energy of a Zodion's demonic energy signature. The other process is by 'zombie rules' where a scratch or bite transfers a black toxin, that seeps into the flesh and gradually spreads, turning once human hands or arms, into demonic versions of the person's attributes. Zodion infection was thought to be incurable, given the rapid way it transmutates a person. However, much like a lot of humanity's greatest feats, it was discovered by accident that using holy means like holy water slows down the process. But more recently, it's been found that the easily changeable evo cores, can be given a holy alignment to them, neutralising a zodion infection completely. The actual outcome of a zodion's appearance, is solely unique to the person. It is based on strange attributes like your star sign, morality, personal attributes and psychological state. Star sign merely effects basic form and mystical ability.Such as a cancer having armouring up to having crab claws or legs. Morality effects the disposition you'll have but also whether or not you'll be in control, as well as if you'll simply try and infect as many as possibly or restrain yourself. Personal attributes such as height and weight don't exactly matter but do seem to correlate to you zodion form in some sense. Other things such as hair and eye colour are more common to show in the form, but not likely. And you better believe religious beliefs effect this process. As the nature of this is a demonic one, religion makes it all the more vibrant unfortunately. As well as more abnormal traits such as shape shifting or hypnotism. Also the deadly sins are amplified in your zodion appearance, such as one with lust having a sexualised appearance. Psychological state is very varied point of the transformation. It is the final process of the change and can be the death of someone who doesn't have the mental strength to endure. If not they'll burn to ashes or wither up like a plant. Depression causes a more docile zodion. Anxiety causes heightened restlessness and fear. Autism causes abnormal movements often resulting in the zodion's own limbs being broken. Addicts cause incredibly aggressive but also vastly frail zodion, often 'chipping' themselves as if they were made of dried clay. And they also remain addicted to their substances. Those with schizophrenic disorders, have different results depending on the affliction. For example those who had delusions, make zodions who's eyes faintly glow and are exaggerated in size. Psychopaths become zodions that are self aware and have distinct hollowed out sections of the body. These will be either the heart, the head or both but aligning from the centre of the chest and centre of the forehead. Sociopath zodions are surprisingly different. They have their eyes or ears obscured or reduced in size. They also are much more likely to have extra limbs or abnormal behaviour.